


Doodads

by TinyBat



Series: Bullets and Biohazards: All Things Grant and Jemma [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Much silliness, Prompt Fill, poor tired overworked babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ominous beeping noise, one of the coolest hats in all of cinematic history, and a paradigm shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandralee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/gifts).



Jemma was good with what Fitz configured for her, she understood all the read outs, the constant streaming of information, and even the slightly ominous humming. What she didn’t deal with well was beeping. She hated it when her machines beeped and they didn’t function to beep. Fitz had suped up her her spectrographic imager, but hadn’t explained exactly what it did after the upgrade, so when the beeping started and Fitz was with Skye watching a movie, she had to get Grant.

'I'm pretty sure it isn't a bomb, Jemma. Fitz wouldn't have upgraded it only to make it explode.” Grant was looking down at the device, examining the screen readouts, and determining just what was causing the noise. “It's Fitz, i'm sure he wouldn't do it on purpose. We've been so busy going over the Greenwich rubble that I wouldn't be surprised if a few wires got crossed…” she said hesitantly, allowing for the statement to imply that they were all overworked.

Grant took a step back, Jemma had a point. He had found her in the lab the other night, barely awake, testing samples of dirt for metallic residue from the alien ships. She had dropped a slide and Jemma never dropped things. Grant had to practically carry her up to the lounge in order to ensure that there weren’t any accidents. “When you put it that way, I don’t think it’ll hurt to check. How long is whatever they’re watching?” Grant asked, as Jemma hovered nervously a few feet away.

"9 hours give or take. They’re marathoning the original Star Wars trilogy, they got into an argument this morning about the films being a metaphor for the American attitude toward Communism during the Cold War." Jemma picked up a fire extinguisher, and Grant sighed. He’d be doing this himself then. "I don’t think I want this thing beeping for 9 hours, so if you could hand me a screwdriver i’ll see if I can disable it just to be safe."

Jemma put down the fire extinguisher within arms reach and grabbed one of the small army of screwdrivers Fitz had strewn about their shared space. “Here you go. I told them they didn’t need to watch all three, but telling them not to do something is the exact same as giving them lightsabers and telling them to go hit things.” She leaned against the table, watching Grant unscrew one of the panels, hoping to find the source of the noise. “Do you think Fitz could make functioning lightsabers? Not so sure they’d be great here but my nieces would love them.”

 

Jemma grinned, recalling Fitz’ many failed attempts and all of the burns on his walls from not being able to find the appropriate strength for the lasers. “He’s tried, back in the academy he almost had it too. I’m sure he could build one now, but if we keep him busy i’m sure it won’t occur to him. It’s better all around that he doesn’t try.” Grant nodded, the kid in him slightly disappointed by the adult’s solid reasoning. The last thing anyone on this team needed was the ultimate nerd weapon. Bad things would follow. 

"Well, I think I found it. The battery is dying. It’s not a bomb." Grant said, holding up a small disc no bigger than an engagement ring. "But if it had been a bomb, I’d never let him hear the end of it. Think we should knock him out?" He tossed the battery to a relieved Jemma with a spark of mischief in his eyes. Fitz and Grant were in a friendly competition to see who could make the other lose their minds first. Grant was winning if only by being unshakeable. "I think he could do with sleep, so why don’t we just go drop this off and lecture him on making sure the doodads he gives me are charges so they don’t scare me half to death."

"Sounds great, and after that?" Grant offered his arm, still smiling and Jemma took it, the two strolling out of the lab, leaving the imager dead on the table. "After that, well, I do like Harrison Ford. What are your thoughts on Raiders of the Lost Ark?" she asked, looking up at Grant, and leaning into his side, resting her head on his bicep as they climbed the stairs.

"You don’t need to charm me, Jemma. I was going to say that you’re looking at someone who has his own replica of Indy’s hat. I am all for Raiders." He liked how easily she had taken his arm, and how she felt holding onto him. Even if he hated Indiana Jones with every fiber of his being, if she was going to be beside him he’d watch. "You do not! Where is it? Can I see it?" Jemma asked, eyes alight with excitement as they walked into the common room. Skye and Fitz were loudly squabbling over the mechanics behind the Falcon’s hyperdrive, but they had stopped as Grant and Jemma walked in. 

"See what? What’s Ward got that you want to see?" Skye asked, leering suggestively at the pair of them. They hadn’t let go of each other, and she could leer all she wanted. They didn’t care. "I have a first edition of a book she likes. Hey Fitz, this is yours. Maybe charge the batteries before you put them in. I had to take the portable spectrogram apart to make sure it wasn’t a bomb. That thing is scary when it beeps." Fitz’ look of utter horror was almost as good as Jemma still clutching his arm. Fitz moved to get up and run to the lab to undoubtedly repair his baby after Ward butchered it but Skye pulled him back onto the floor. 

"Oh no, we’re not moving unless we need to pee or for snacks. Your rules. Not mine." she said, determined to get him to stay. Fitz looked dismayed but then it hit him that Skye had a firm grip on his arm and he immediately cheered up. "Besides, you’re wrong and your logic sucks. I look forward to continuing telling you just how much."

"On that note, why don’t we leave before there’s bloodshed." Jemma said, she and Grant both turning down the hall to his quarters and one of the smaller viewing rooms. "They still looking at us?" Grant asked. "Nope, in the clear. Get the hat and i’ll grab my dvd." Jemma replied, looking over her shoulder. She let go of Grant’s arm and they went into their rooms, grabbing what they needed. Jemma came out with her dvd, and two small bags of microwave popcorn. Grant shut his door, wearing The Hat and an abused brown leather jacket. Jemma clapped her free hand over her mouth, muffled giggles sounding through. She looked absolutely delighted. Grant gave her his best wolfish grin and doffed the brim of his hat at her. She needed to lean against her doorframe, feeling her knees weaken a little bit. 

"You’re just mean. You’d give Doctor Jones a run for his money, Agent Ward. Don’t tell me you never considered archaeology…" Grant rested a hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the viewing room. "Well if it prompts that reaction, I just might consider it."

Jemma threw Grant the bags of popcorn, which he stuck in the microwave while she got the dvd all set up. Popcorn ready, and the play button pressed, Jemma curled up next to Grant on the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him, bag of popcorn in his lap. She didn’t need to ask, he simply lifted his arm and she made herself comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder. It was the easiest way to acknowledge how things were changing, and it was reasonably harmless if anyone walked in and saw them. Grant’s hand squeezed her shoulder and she stole some of his popcorn, grinning and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you have your own. Don’t steal mine." Grant lightly kicked her in the ankle, as the score ramped up in intensity. Jemma pushed his hat down over his eyes and stole more, just to rile him. He replied by taking his hat off, and dropping it on her head, it was a bit big and obscured her vision. He swiped her popcorn and held it out of her reach. "Yours is tastier! I still want mine back though." Jemma leaned over, all but in Grant’s lap, reaching for her bag, and knocking his over. 

The movie was still on but neither of them were paying any attention. Grant moved his arm forward toward the tv, hoping Jemma would fall into the mess she made. She did, and she grabbed Grant by the front of his jacket, pulling him down onto the floor on top of her. He landed with a thud, their legs hopelessly tangled in each other and sending the couch cushions flying. 

"First you thought Fitz made a bomb, and now there’s popcorn all over the floor. Really, Jemma. You should know better." Grant said, propping himself up on his elbows. Jemma wasn’t quite pinned under him, but she was very much there and laughing. Her hair was a mess and she’d taken his hat. "Knowing better isn’t much fun now is it?" She reached up to brush popcorn out of the collar of his jacket. Grant took this opportunity to roll so she was on top of him, and he had that same wolf-like grin on as he did when he came out dressed like a cinema idol. "Completely overrated. Did you know Marion Ravenwood is one of my all time favorite movie characters?" One of his hands was resting on her waist and she wasn’t going to remove it. She and Grant had their own competition going now, and he was going to lose.

"I did not. And why is that?" Jemma inquired, running her hands over the dusty leather of his jacket, and staring intently down at him. "Well she’s beautiful, intelligent, determined, and she’s game for just about anything when it comes to the greater good. Just like a certain biochemist I know." Grant leaned up, supporting himself on an elbow. This was dangerous territory, but they’d both faced far worse.

"In that case, i’ll have you know that if I had to pick a favorite movie character, it’d be Indiana Jones. He’s pragmatic, capable, handsome, and surprisingly adept at immersing himself in other cultures for his work. He also enjoys getting dirty when he has to, a lot like you actually." Grant cracked first, he sat up, and pulled her into him, kissing her roughly. Jemma responded in kind, pulling his jacket off of him, and raking her hands down his chest, her mouth hot and desperate against his. A low growl in Grant’s throat sent shivers down her spine, and Jemma grabbed his shoulders, letting her nails cut into his skin, one of his hands twining itself in her hair, and the other making sure she was pressed flush into him. The chance of them getting caught was high, but all good archaeologists were willing to take risks with their work.

Thank god for Fitz and his doodads.


End file.
